


Chocolate Kisses

by babykid528



Series: Happy Holiday Fic Gifts [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a Secret Santa and it's seriously freaking him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthvsreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/gifts).



When Josh comes into his office on Monday morning to find a small, individually wrapped piece of chocolate on his desk, he looks at it like it might be the world’s smallest bomb. 

“DONNA?” He shouts.

Donna yells back, “How many times do I have to tell you you have an intercom? Use it!”

Josh just huffs and walks back into the doorway of his office and yells for her again, watching her flinch at the volume.

She gets up, clearly not pleased with him, and he’s sure he’ll regret irking her later, but he has more pressing matters to attend to now.

“What do you want?” She asks when she reaches him.

He gestures into his office.

“What is this?”

She crosses her arms over her chest and levels a fairly petulant glare at him before saying, “That would be your office. The same one you’ve been in for three years now.” 

He returns her glare then and waves his arm in the room again.

“I meant the thing on the desk.”

They stare at one another a moment before she rolls her eyes and walks past him to check it out.

She stops and just blinks at the desk for a while before turning to him and saying.

“That would be a Hershey kiss, Josh.”

He rubs his hand through his hair, frustrated, before sighing, “Yes, I know that. I was wondering more where it came from and whether we should call the bomb squad in?” 

“The bomb squad?” She asks. “Is it ticking?”

“No,” he tells her, “obviously not, but these things don’t all tick anymore, Natasha Fatale.”

She wrinkles her nose at him before heading back out of his office.

“Wait,” he stops her, “What about the thing?”

She shrugs like she knows but she’s not going to tell him.

“It’s from your Secret Santa,” is the only answer she gives him.

With a huff he sits down and goes about his business like usual. Forgetting all about the Hershey kiss until the next morning.

* * *

 

 

“DONNAAA!!!”

“Seriously, Josh?” She asks as she steps into the office doorway behind him.

“They’ve multiplied!!” He says, damn near flailing at her.

Sure enough, the candy kiss from the previous day is now joined by five more.

“Gremlin candies,” he mumbles to himself before asking her, “Did you water them after midnight?” 

“The midnight thing is part of the no feeding rule,” Donna tells him. “You can’t feed them after midnight because they turn bad. You can’t get them wet at any time because they multiply.”

Josh brushes off her correction.

“That’s not the point,” he tells her, “Why are there more?”

She tsks him and says, “I told you that you have a Secret Santa.”

“But I’m Jewish!” He says. It comes out a lot like a yelp.

“You celebrate Christmas anyway,” she points out.

He has to concede that point.

Donna turns to go back to her desk and he calls after her, “Why won’t you just tell me who it is?”

She waves him off over her shoulder though and simply says, “Where would the fun be in that?”

* * *

 

 

The next morning is Christmas Eve and Donna is not in yet when Josh arrives.

Sam is though, waiting in Josh’s office, with a whole basket of chocolate kisses.

“Sam,” Josh says his name like a question. 

“Hey,” Sam replies. “Donna said you’ve been driving her crazy, so I’m revealing myself a day early.”

“You’re my Secret Santa?” Josh asks.

Sam gives a little shrug and replies meekly, “Surprise?”

“But you didn’t leave a note.”

Sam nods, “That would kind of defeat the purpose of the whole secret thing.”

“Right,” Josh says, absolutely dumbfounded. “I just don’t understand why though? Why me? Why candies? We get one another gifts every year anyway…”

Sam’s face goes pink as he admits, “I was trying to be subtle here. Go for a little symbolism.”

“You love symbolism,” Josh says, absently. 

Sam nods again.

“I guess I should have just been a little more direct,” he says.

“It would have avoided a lot of panic,” Josh agrees, “I almost called the bomb squad that first day. Also, it could have prevented a lot of confusion. Though I’m not sure about that last part since I’m still pretty confused.”

Sam shifts on his feet nervously and rubs his hand over his mouth before saying, “I was trying to send the message that you had someone who cares for you watching out for you. That someone who cares for you _very deeply_ , in fact, was keeping an eye on you this Christmas, unlike last year. And that that someone might be interested in kissing you, sometime, if you’re open to that.” 

Josh just stands stock still for a moment before he begins blinking rapidly. 

“I… you what?” He stumbles, trying to find words.

“Screw it,” Sam sighs, taking a step closer. “I would like to kiss you, Josh. May I?” 

Josh continues to stare at Sam, blinking, his mind completely blank.

Then some part of him manages to tell his brain to nod and Sam doesn’t even hesitate before swooping in to kiss Josh, soft and sweeter than any candy could ever hope to be.


End file.
